Vongola life swedish verson
by KHR-getbackers
Summary: Tsuna bor med sin pappa och hans pappas vänner.  Läs och se vad som händer. Tack till er alla som har läste min andra berätelse "Vongola life" Men jag  har komit fram till att det skulle vara enklare för mig att skriva på svenska än på engelska.
1. presentationerna

Det var en vacker morgon i Vongola herrgård. I Vongola herrgård bodde Tsuna med sin pappa, Giotto och Giottos vänner. G, Giotto's högra hand, Knuckle en präst, Lampo en högstadie elev, Asari musiker, Demon en trollkarl, och Alaude en polis. Giotto's vänner arbetade på Vongola. De gav alla upp de nuvarande arbeten och började arbeta för Giotto när han började Vongola, men Lampo är fortfarande i skolan och arbetar som provsmakare på godis och fika efter han är klar med sina läxor. Medhjälp av sina vänner, Vongola har blivit det största företaget i världen och de arbetade med allt från mat till leksakens

Tsuna mamma lämnade Tsuna på tröskeln till sin pappas hem (Giotto) när han var 7 månader. Och därför hon inte kommer att vara i min berättelse men hon kan komma tillbaka och vill ha Tsuna tillbaka.

Ålder:

Tsuna: 4

Giotto: 26

G: 26

Knoge: 27

Lampo: 15

Asari: 26

Demon: 27 


	2. början

Giotto's väckarklockan började ringa vid 6:30. Giotto satt sig tröt upp och sträckte sig till väckarklockan och stängt av den. Giotto tittade bort mot andra sidan av sängen och kollade på Tsuna. Tsuna hade kommit för att sova med honom för han hade en mardröm. Giotto tittade på Tsuna och log, Tsuna sov med en arm runt hans gosedjur lejon som heter Natsu. Och den andra armen upp till hans ansikte med tummen vilande på hans läppar nästan som om han skulle suga på den. Tsuna började vrida och vända på sig och några sekunder senare började Tsuna stora ljusbruna ögon öppna. Tsuna tog sin hand och börjar gnida sömnen ur ögonen. Tsuna satte sig upp och tittade på Giotto.

God morgon, pappa, sa Tsuna sömnigt.

God morgon, Tsuna, sa Giotto med ett leende.

Tsuna, varför är du vaken så här tidigt? Giotto frågade.

Pappas väckaklocka väckte mig, svarade Tsuna.

Åh, vill du sova lite mer? Giotto frågade Tsuna.

Jag är okej. Natsu och jag vill vara med pappa svarade Tsuna med ett leende.

Okej, så låt oss komma upp ur sängen och klä på oss, sa Giotto.

Tsuna klev upp ur sängen och rös till när det kalla golvet nuddade hans fötter sedan gick han fram till dörren som kopplade hans sovrum med Giotto's sovrum. Tsuna gick över till hans byrå och tog ut en blå T-shirt som hade ett lejon på framsidan och en text som det stod "jag är ett lejon" på den och en svart och orange jacka med numret 27 på fickan. Han tog ett par brun shorts och vita strumpor och gick tillbaka till Giotto.

Giotto var redan klädd i han hade på sig en vit skjorta med en svart kavaj och en svart slips och ett par svarta byxor. Och när Tsuna gick in igen han hjälpte han Tsuna ta av pyjamasen och att sätta på sig kläderna. Och gick över till Tsunas rum och la pyjamasen på Tsunas säng och tog upp Tsuna väska som var formad som ett lejon. I väskan fanns papper och färgpennor. Giotto stängde väskan och gick fram till Tsuna och gav honom väskan och gick till dörren.

I en annan del av herrgård G just hade gått över till Giotto's rum och satt och väntade på Giotto att komma ut. När G väntade på Giotto komma Asari och Lampo hade kommit ut ur sina rum och nu väntade de tillsammans under tystnad på att Giotto skulle komma. När Giotto kommer de var förvånade över att se Tsuna med honom. De tittade på Giotto överraskande.

De bugade och sa God morgon till Giotto.

Giotto, två frågor? sa Lampo.

Ja Lampo? Svarade Giotto. 

varför är Tsuna vakna vid den här tiden? Och vad är han gör i ditt rum? Lampo frågade.

Tsuna vaknat upp för han hörde min väckarklocka och han hade en mardröm så han sov hos mig i natt och god morgon till dig också Lampo Giotto svarade med ett leende.

Okej, God morgon till dig också Tsuna sa Lampo med leende medens G rufsade Tsunas hår och Asari gav Tsuna ett leende.

God morgon G, Asari och Lampo sa Tsuna små skrattande.

Ska ni äta frukost med mig och pappa? Frågade Tsuna de äldre männen.

Ja det ska vi Tsuna svara Asari med ett leende.

De fyra män och Tsuna började gå till köket, de hade en matsal, men de gillade att äta i köket. De satte sig i köket och började äta frukost, det var Tsuna favorit choklad pannkakor med jordgubbs sylt. Efter frukosten tog Giotto, Tsuna till limousinen som stod och väntade på dem. De klev in och limousinen började köra.

Pappa? Tsuna frågade.

Ja, Tsuna svarade Giotto samtidigt som han läste igenom några papper.

Vart är de andra? frågade Tsuna.

Asari och G tog Lampo till skolan, Demon och Alaude är i Japan på ett möte svarade Giotto och tittade på Tsuna.

Tsuna satt på sättet och kollade ut genom fönstret och hade Natsu i knät. Många trodde att Tsuna var bortskämd, vem hade inte tror det, han var ju sonen av den rikaste mannen i världen med han var långt ifrån det. Han bad aldrig om något och skulle man köpa något till han var man nästan tvungen att tjata på honom att acceptera det man hade köpt. Tsuna delade gärna med sig av vad han hade och brydde sig inte om han blev utan bara andra fick. Och han pratade inte mycket och viste när man inte skulle störa de vuxna som jobbade på kontoren när det såg ut att göra något viktigt. Många trodde att Tsuna alltid följde med Giotto till kontoret, men det hände ibland att Tsuna följde med till kontoret, Han stannade vanligt viss i herrgården eller med Giottos kompis Cozart som hade en son som hette Emma och var jämn gammal med Tsuna. Emma och Tsuna brukar leka ihop. Giotto vaknade upp från sina tankar när Tsuna vände på huvudet och gav sin far en frågande min. Giotto log bara och tittade tillbaka till papperna och började läsa igen.

30 MINUTER SENARE

Limousinen stannade utanför en stor byggnad, Giotto och Tsuna gick ut. Giotto gick först med Tsuna efter sig med sin ryggsäck på ryggen och Natsu i handen. Giotto hälsade på de som satt vid receptionen och gick vidare till hissen, Tsuna vinkade till dem och gick efter Giotto. Giotto klev in i hissen när den kom och Tsuna gick efter, när Tsuna var inne i hissen tryckte Giotto på den högsta våningen.

Pappa? Frågade Tsuna.

Ja, Tsuna sa Giotto och kollade på Tsuna.

Kan jag gå och hälsa på Emma? Frågade Tsuna och kollade nervöst ner i hissgolvet.

Visst men du måste ha en telefon med dig sa Giotto och tänkte på föra gången Tsuna hade got och hälsat på emma i avdelningen under Giotto. Det slutade i två oroliga föräldrar och två skrämda barn.

Hissen stannade på den högsta avdelningen och Giotto och Tsuna klev ut och gick fram till en stor dörr och in igenom den G, brukar sitta vid ett skrivbord utanför och jobba men han hade inte kommit en så platsen var tom. Giotto gick fram till skrivbordet och öppnade den nedersta lådan och tog fram en mobiltelefon på ett band som man kunde hänga runt halsen. Giotto gick över till Tsuna och hängde mobilen runt halsen.

Kommer du ihåg hur du använder telefonen Frågade Giotto.

Ja det gör jag sa Tsuna med ett leende och kramade Giotto.

Giotto kramade Tsuna tillbaka.

Komihåg att inte lämna byggnaden sa Giotto samtidigt som Tsuna gick över till dörren och öppnade den.

Okej, pappa, älskar dig sa Tsuna medan han gick ut och hörde hur Giotto svarade Älskar dig med och sedan stängde han dörren och gick fram till hissen. Hissen hade inte hinna åka iväg så Tsuna gick in och tryckte på våningen under. När hissen stannade gick Tsuna ut och vidare till Cozarts kontor och knackade.


End file.
